In the case that two wireless communication devices are far away from each other, they make communication through radio signals. For instance, an operation device such as a smartphone and a tablet type computer are generally used to operate a printer, a video camera or a still camera through wireless communication such as WiFi (registered trademark) or BLUETOOTH (registered trademark) standards.
For instance, the patent document 1 discloses the combination of a photographing system, an artificial light source, and a camera. A wireless tag mounted on the artificial light source transmits information relating to the artificial light source (for instance, information about a color temperature). The camera is equipped with a wireless tag receiver receives the information from the wireless tag, and determines a white balance value in accordance with the received information.
In this way, wireless communication is made to transmit information from a transmitter to a receiver situated far from the transmitter.